warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bloody18/Archive 2
Oh you mean because of the door so sunday ok. NoneStar 23:51, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sure, Bloobles. :-) My Willow Tree Lilypad Forever 00:17, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Nope. It's not in the rules!I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 20:36, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I know! XD I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 09:14, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm not mad at you! But... I draw lots the last time, cause I'm on Warriors Art Wiki, so... Not that much time... But I'm still active every day on this wiki! I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 10:59, August 15, 2011 (UTC) No! But I will now! I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 12:38, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Bloody! Check out my siggies page! Click me! And take a look at my current siggie here: WW3 MW3 coming out Nov. 11 2011 14:29, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, nothin' much, Bloody :) (this is Songy, btw. I didn't feel like HTMLing my siggie yet) I made a new one! Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 22:56, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Do you know what Nazi Zombies is? Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 23:05, August 15, 2011 (UTC) What...no shit! I keed! It's a game mode on Call of Duty: World at War. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 23:07, August 15, 2011 (UTC) XD Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 23:11, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Nothing. I'm not familiar with songfics. When I'm done with I Will Never Forget (My experimental songfic) is done and see how it turns out after that, maybe I will join a contest (except if its a fan fic contest then I'm good XD) Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 23:19, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm not even close to finishing it, I'm on the third verse. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 23:23, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 23:26, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Mine is about of a fictional couple where the girl dies in a battle and her spirit stays with her mate. It's called I Will Never Forget Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 23:33, August 15, 2011 (UTC) IRC chat? Ok. Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 23:36, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Another person in mah contest! You'll have to wait. :) Sorry. I'll remind y'all to post when it's time. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. [[User:Forestpaw13|'You bore me.']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|xD I still ♥ you!]] 23:55, August 15, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! BTW, do you like drawing? I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 08:32, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Cause you can maybe join Warriors Fan-art Wiki if you want? I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 20:52, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Bloody, it appears you are not that active anymore, anyways I'm almost at 1,000 edits! Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 20:41, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay! I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 09:08, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to greet new users with you okay? Nazi Zombies The invasion has begun 22:25, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bloody! Wow, I haven't talked to you in while. So, how ya been? ShadewingMischief Managed... 00:17, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I'm great! It's good to be back here! ShadewingMischief Managed... 00:25, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I went on a sort of...hiatus. I didn't intend to actually leave, but I was gone for like a month. ShadewingMischief Managed... 01:21, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Never mind. BTW, I love your story: I won't be coming back! BTW, I've made 4 songfics! Look at this! I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 09:07, August 19, 2011 (UTC) PIE Awww, thankee, Bloobles, you're so nice. Gimme the link to the stories, I'll definetely check them out. And check spelling/grammar... xDD My Willow Tree Lilypad Forever 10:27, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bloody! I've made a RP wiki! This is the link: www.warriorcats-rp.wikia.com! You may become a admin if you want. I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 18:15, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, but I don't think thay are good enough for that. And I've readed that the songfic must be 5 chapters long, I'm not that good in long songfics. I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 20:43, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay! I'll add you to the admins! I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 20:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! I've seen it XD I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 20:45, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay! I'll look at it! I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 20:46, August 19, 2011 (UTC) No, sorry. Here in the Netherlands is it bedtime. I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 21:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) {C}No, I don't know her. I didn't know there was another person with the same picture as me. HollyleafOfThunderclan 21:23, August 19, 2011 (UTC) {C}A few, and at least just a bit of some others. HollyleafOfThunderclan 22:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) {C}Not yet. I just joined today, so i haven't spent much time reading stories. HollyleafOfThunderclan 22:43, August 19, 2011 (UTC) OK! HollyleafOfThunderclan 22:45, August 19, 2011 (UTC) In green letters I would like it to say Hollyleaf. In smaller Darker green letters I would like it to say Of ThunderClan. Look at the talk page of your diary! :) Indifference and neglect often do more damage than outright dislike 23:13, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure. I might. HollyleafOfThunderclan 23:17, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for welcoming me here. I'm new here and can I ask is it just fanfic writing here? 02:53, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Well of course because if something appeared like that here it would be weird. 03:04, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, just checking =) 01:49, August 21, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Stareh Love Love Love 17:40, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I've made another wiki. It's not about Warriors, but whatever XD www.kitnest.wikia.com I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 18:24, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but this is more than a RP wiki! I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 18:50, August 21, 2011 (UTC) People can 'adopt' a (fake) kitten and feed them and stuff... There's a wiki who had the original idea (www.owlnest.wikia.com) with owls. I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 19:02, August 21, 2011 (UTC)